


Morning

by escapingeden



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapingeden/pseuds/escapingeden
Summary: Just a typical morning for Sooyoung and Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic/Fluffy Chuuves is my favorite.
> 
> Testing out Ao3 for the first time, I had this up on Aff some time ago as a Seulrene drabble.  
> Might post some actual stories soon :D

As Sooyoung enters the kitchen she is greeted with dim lights and the fresh smell of coffee.

With every step she takes, the coldness of the floor creeps through her feet, but she can feel something warm swiftly brushing against her leg aswell.

She pushes the thought away as she sees the beautiful figure of her girlfriend, dressed only in a shirt way to big for her, standing infront of the coffee machine.

The slightly taller girl walks up to Jiwoo and securly wraps her strong arms around the latters waist. Jiwoo freezes for a second but then proceeds to relax into the soft backhug, enjoying the warmth of the others body.

"Morning, Love." Her voice comes out slightly hoarse from waking up just seconds ago.

"You finally woke up?" Sooyoung can practically hear the smile in her voice.

She humms as a response and Jiwoo can feel the vibrations against her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine and making her relax even further into the warm embrace. Sooyoung begins to softly kiss her, trailing a path of soft nibbles and kisses up to her jawline and further to the spot right below Jiwoos' ear that she loves so much. Jiwoo sighs in pleasure.

The intimate moment was about to turn into something way more passionate as Sooyoung suddenly feels something nudge the side of her leg. She groans in response as she turns around, while Jiwoo whimpers at the loss of contact. 

There sits their dog wagging his tail from side to side, patiently waiting for his food bowl to be filled with expecting dark brown eyes.

"Why always me?" Sooyoung mutters angrily under her breath as she reaches down to softly pet his head. Jiwoo just smiles, shaking her head as she continues preparing their breakfast.


End file.
